


Lakes are Kind of Romantic

by poeticname



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiri is a bit smitten, and Himeko realizes this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lakes are Kind of Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> The setting here makes close to no sense, but I have no doubt Sket Dance could manage a location like this.
> 
> Manga spoilers regarding Kiri's character abound.

The outing to the lake was supposed to be a "Sket Dan and Student Council Cooperation Celebration Party", courtesy of Unyuu, but somehow the leaders of the two groups had forgotten the spirit of the whole thing.

Bossun had initiated a game of playful splashing at first, but then he had tried to push Tsubaki right off the dock into the frigid water, though Tsubaki had managed to drag him down as well.

A little ways down the dock, Kiri watched the whole thing, and as he heard splashes and yelling, prepared to intervene.

Himeko, standing and watching with him, noticed Kiri bracing himself for action and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, at least give Bossun a fighting chance, it's harmless, y'know?"

Kiri brushed her hand off quickly.

"Swimming is a potentially dangerous activity, especially when there is brawling happening, and if any harm comes to the president-"

"Do you seriously think Bossun would let him get hurt?" Himeko asked incredulously, "I'm almost offended, you know!"

Kiri walked a little closer to the edge to get a better look at their fight, and even as Tsubaki managed to push Bossun's head underwater again, Kiri supposed that Himeko was right. It didn't really look lethal.

His posture generally relaxed, but his eyes still followed Tsubaki's every move.

Himeko sighed.

"You sure spend a lot of time watching him, don't you?"

"It's my duty."

"I guess duty is important," she looked skeptical "but isn't watching over him all the time kinda ridiculous?"

"You wouldn't understand the duties of a ninja."

"Duties of a ninja my ass, I mean, isn't following someone around everywhere more of a schoolgirl with a crush kind of thing?"

Kiri turned to look Himeko straight in the eye, looking indignant with a light blush on his cheeks.

"W-what exactly are you implying?"

"I dunno, you tell me," Himeko said a bit challengingly and as Kiri opened his mouth to tell her quite clearly, she looked away, "hey, they're getting out of the water."

Kiri looked over immediately. Bossun was offering his hand, and as Tsubaki climbed up, he studiously ignored it.

Kiri may or may not have inhaled sharply when he observed Tsubaki now. His hair was soaking wet, longer than it looked dry and sticking to his neck, and there were water droplets trailing down his chest everywhere. Something about the sight made something in Kiri's stomach stir, that made him want to pull Tsubaki closer than ever before and swoop down kiss hi-

Tsubaki looked up, meeting Kiri's gaze, and the images in Kiri's mind were sudddenly a lot clearer with that face right in front of him.

Kiri's face was completely flushed, and he forced himself to look elsewhere.

"You're totally blushing." Himeko said, as if she couldn't believe it herself, "I hit the nail right on the head."

"You're imagining things." Kiri insisted, trying to fill his mind with images of the lakeside scenery instead of the president.

\---

"Man, what's up with them?" Bossun asked, feet dangling in the water as he and Tsubaki looked back at their friends, "I thought they were dating but- Wait, is he blushing?"

There was indeed a rather prominent blush on Kiri's face, which Himeko seemed to be teasing him about.

"What the..." Bossun trailed off, and then heaved an exaggerated sigh, "whatever. I give up on trying to understand anything."

The wheels in Tsubaki's mind were turning though. Kiri had clearly started to blush after they made eye contact, but that didn't make sense to him. Kiri was watching him most of the time, and that involved eye contact, so what was so different this time? Was that even the cause?

Bossun, meanwhile, thought of a different topic of conversation.

"Hey," he elbowed Tsubaki's arm gently, "bet you five hundred yen you can't push Himeko off the- Are you blushing too?!"

Tsubaki had only just started thinking along the lines of romance when Bossun brought him back to reality.

"Of course not!" he yelled, pushing Bossun into the lake yet again.


End file.
